


A Diplomatic Date

by StargazerNdreamer20



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargazerNdreamer20/pseuds/StargazerNdreamer20
Summary: A scene I came up with from a prompt from Crystal Rebellion; Lotor and Allura lunch date and Lotor's first experience of food goo.
Relationships: Allura & Lotor (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Lotura
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	A Diplomatic Date

Allura sat nervously, her spoon hovering over the space goo, this was the first time Lotor had sat to eat with them, or rather, her.  _ Since everyone else seems to conveniently have something else to do  _ she thought grumpily. Great. At least if the paladins were here then their bad table manners and constant bickering and banter would be a distraction. As it was, only she and Lotor sat at the dining table, her at the head of it and Lotor to her left, also with a plate of space goo, looking over at her. "Sorry if it's not quite your thing," she apologised, "Hunk is...rather busy right now helping Pidge work to integrate Altean and Galran tech, and he's our resident chef so we'll have to make do with, uh, Food Goo as the paladins call it.”

Lotor smiled and shook his head, “it’s no problem princess, I must admit I am rather curious as to how genuine Altean food would taste, I’ve not yet come across something like it.” He noted the tremble in her hand as she held her spoon and, making a quick guess as to her current comfort in dining with a relative stranger and a fellow ruler, he carefully turned his gaze towards his surroundings. “The castle as a whole, fascinates me deeply. Every part of it...it’s so carefully crafted, and with not only the thought of battle and war, but as a place to gather.” 

Allura smiled, grateful for his attempts to make her feel more at ease in his presence. “Thank you, you’re very kind, and very correct too. This castle was actually made by Coran’s grandfather, decapheobs before...before the war,” she replied cautiously, before taking a chance to eat while Lotor looked away. 

“So it was not created with the intention of war,” Lotor mused as he too took the chance to try some of the Food Goo.  _ Quiznak, this is almost as bad as the fortification meals Dayak ordered me to eat!  _ He suppressed a shudder and swallowed the food; it would not do to be rude and complain about the meal, especially as the princess was already greatly uncomfortable. This is hardly a challenge he reminded himself, in comparison to everything else he’d overcome.

Allura shook her head, “No, it was made to withstand battles, but not quite to be a warship. The original paladins used it in combat, for of course it was meant to hold the Lions, but equally as a ship for welcoming and entertaining others when visiting other planets. Altean culture placed great value on diplomacy and the importance of allies.”

“As there should be,” Lotor said firmly, looking back to face her, “Galran society has forgotten the alliance, the strong bond forged so long ago not just with Altea but with the other planets in the universe. It is time it is remembered, and it is time that this ship holds another alliance, another generation of peace and friendship, do you not agree, Princess?” 

“Completely,” Allura replied, her heart warming as she heard for the first time someone else echo her thoughts on what she believed was equally important in ending the war; building a strong friendship between nations again. She carefully ate another spoonful of goo. “I hope very much that this castle hasn’t seen the last of its days of parties and glory. I remember how grand the balls were, with entertainers and dancing,” she said, looking off wistfully. 

Lotor looked curiously at her, “What exactly is a ball? And did you hold it here?” he gestured to the rest of the room.

“You...don’t know?” 

He shook his head. 

“Well, a ball is a big party, guests come and talk and eat and drink, everyone dresses up in beautiful clothes and there’s music and dancing,” Allura explained, rather surprised at his not knowing what it was.  _ Is it really surprising though, all he’s ever known is war.  _ “We wouldn’t hold it here, we’d have it in the ballroom, so there’s room to dance.”

“Dance?” 

“It’s...well...I don’t know how to explain it. But, once we’re done with our meal, I can bring you to the ballroom and show you?” Allura offered, rather hoping he’d take the offer now since she’d had quite enough of the Food Goo. 

“I’m quite finished now,” Lotor replied, eager to escape the rest of the goo, as he’d only managed to eat a few bites. “The, uh, goo was very filling.”

Allura chuckled, “Don’t worry, it’s hardly to my liking either, we can go ask Lance and Hunk for some milkshakes on the way to the ballroom.” She rose from her seat, as did Lotor, and together they left to visit Allura’s memories of a grand past, and Lotor’s visions of a grand future. The new alliance, with the beginning of a new friendship, or perhaps more, blossoming between them.


End file.
